


Catch me if you can

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Contact, Gen, Pre-Series, Underworld, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's in pursuit of a vampire, it seems the vampire's likes to play games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the way I originally thought it would but then I have no clue where these boys are dragging this series soooo, yeah you've been warned.
> 
> Ps: sorry it's a tiny snippet, I'm trying to put the meeting and before AH together but all I'm getting is tiny snippets of time. This time though it isn't a memory and its roughly set around 2005

Dorian took off after the dark bellow ahead of him, shutting down Vitals in hopes to conserve energy as he attempted to gain on the vampire in front of him. A deep laugh sounded as the vampire turned the corner seconds before the DRU, only to be missing from sight. Dorian’s face glowed a soft blue as he scanned around; nothing but a few rats scurrying through the dark ally. A soft scrape caused his eyes to shoot skyward before he was back on the chase, jumping and climbing after the dark shape that has been standing on the rooftop a moment before.

Three very large jumps later, it seemed Dorian had backed the vampire into a corner. There wasn’t anything for a good 300 feet in any direction except behind him. “Damn, I thought we’d have a bit more fun this time,” Dorian’s cheek flailed blue when a set of golden eyes tipped up from under the bridge of the black hat. “Maybe another time,” the figure stepped back, off the building. Dorian raced to reach the end but it was too late, the vampire was gone. The only thing remaining was the black hat now floating to the ground.

Dorian was able to grab the hat before it floated off into the wind, scanners already picking up traces of GSR, explosives and he couldn’t help but smile. He sighed softly and ran his fingers over the time damaged rim of the hat as he walked away. It was a game, how did he not see this before? This was the same vampire he’d chased the week before, and before that. The damn Drainer was toying with him. He was still smirking as he read the string of number on the paper tucked into the brim. A quick search told him it was a cell number, burn phone, no GPS ability. It didn’t stop him from adding it to his database of information to keep an eye on it for any calls.

When he got back to his car he climbed in and threw the hat onto the dash. Shoving the key in the ignition he stopped and rubbed a hand over his face and continued to stare at the hat before he sighed, turning the key. The car rumbled to life and Dorian shook his head, rolled his eyes and grinned as blue chased itself across his cheek. **Are you having fun yet?** He sent the text before he could talk himself out of it.

 **More than I’ve had in centuries.** The response came in record time.

Dorian filed away the slight ping from a nearby cell tower and laughed before putting the car in gear. **Catch you next time.**

**Promises promises.**


End file.
